


I will always be there for you,

by Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BBW, Changbin b straight, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, Homophobic Language, Hyunjin wants to protect that emo boy, M/M, Sad Hyunjin, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Friends, bully Changbin, but he dont want to admit anything yk, changbin and hyunjin are best friends, changbin is v homophobic, emo boy Jisung, im lazy, im wheezing pls, jkjk-, just wanted to make myself feel better, let me know what you think, maybe until he sees felix, mentions of nudes, not sure if im even gonna continue this, slight angst, until Felix shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat/pseuds/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat
Summary: Hyunjin, a very respectful and very gay eighteen year old boy who somehow became best friends with the school's biggest homophobic bully aka Changbin. Plot twist: Felix shows up and Changbin probably has a gay awakening. He don't want to admit it tho,,





	I will always be there for you,

Hyunjin, a eighteen year old boy who has a nice physique. He was rather tall, he was cute and handsome, many people would fall for him at first sight. Sometimes he dressed differently, he would wear cute pastel clothes, then ordinary plain clothes, and sometimes he would dress all emo. Many people thought he was still trying to figure himself out, but that wasn't the case. Hyunjin knew more than anyone about himself, he knew he wasn't a confused teenager. Is it wrong to like many styles of clothing? Hyunjin was really angelic on the outside but in the inside, he was broken, sad and just dead. Everyone would be surprised when he showed up in ripped black jeans, a dark cropped shirt with light- black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a fake lip piercing. He didn't mind the attention though, he always has eyes glued on him.

 

Jisung, an emo boy that had very dark blue hair observed Hyunjin from afar. He was quite surprised and seeing Hyunjin dressed- Well, dressed like him! A feeling of ease swelled his heart and he felt like Hyunjin would never think bad about him.

 

“Hey Hyunjin, you decided to dress up like that loser over there?” Changbin asked when he sat on the chair, pointing at a lonely Jisung who sat all alone by the cafeteria wall. Hyunjin looked over at the boy, and the boy too was looking at him. Hyunjin quickly looked away and turned his attention towards Changbin. People wonder how Hyunjin, the sweetest boy ever managed to become one of the biggest bully's best friend.

 

“I'm just dressing like this because I wanted to? Why do you have so much hate towards that poor boy anyways?” Hyunjin asked, grabbing the carton of apple juice, piercing the straw into it before he brought it up against his lips, taking a long sip. The short boy next to him snorted and started eating, not answering Hyunjin's question. Just as Hyunjin was sighing, a girl came up to them. She was beautiful, had big breasts and a nice fit body. But Hyunjin didn't pay attention to her body, instead he looked up at her with a soft smile.

 

“Um, hey Hyunjin! You look so handsome. T-that style suits you,” she murmurs. Changbin poked his side and he mentally hear his dumb smirk. She looks at Hyunjin with heart eyes, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

 

“Thank you, you also look good!” Hyunjin gave her a thumbs up and turned back towards Changbin. Before he could change the subject, the girl tapped his shoulder and kindly turned towards her again, raising an eyebrow as he placed his now empty carton of juice on the black table.

 

“Do you perhaps want to go to prom with m-me?” She stuttered, her face was red and almost every man looked at hyunjin with jealousy. Letting out a sigh he shook his head. If Hyunjin was into big tiddies and girls, he would have said yes but that’s not Hyunjin.

 

“Look, I don't hate you or anything. Love isn't my thing,” he said in a kind tone. She nodded, understanding and ran off to her group of friends. Hyunjin almost felt bad when he saw the tears gather up by the corner of his eyes. Changbin scoffed and Hyunjin gave him a confused look. “What?”

 

“What do you mean what?? You won't find another busty girl like that in centuries.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. That's right, his best friend was straight and homophobic, that's why Hyunjin decided to date no one, he was gay and he couldn't risk his friendship with Changbin. Sometimes he felt like he really was surrounded by homophobic people, he caged all his emotions inside and cried them out whenever he was alone. “Stop being emo before I throw you at Jisung.” Honestly, what's wrong with that? Hyunjin curses mentally for being obvious of his feelings.

 

“I don't care, don't be jealous if I end up replacing you with him.” Changbin gave him a disgusted look and pulled on Hyunjin's hair. “okay okay, I'm kidding, you freaking triangle head that fights like a girl.”

 

“Okay, I'll forgive you if you ask Jisung out on a date and then dump him.”

 

“That’s gay.”

 

“Exactly. Just play with that gay bitch and later tell him he’s such a homo slut-”

 

“That’s mean hyung,”Hyunjin groans, hiding the fact that he was beyond disgusted by his hyung's choice of words. Heck, hyunjin doesn't even know if Changbin should be considered his best friend. Actually he has no other close friends, so that wouldn't do a thing. He likes his circle small if you didn’t know.

 

“Mean?? That right there looks mean and will end up killing someone one day!” Changbin said out loud, standing up from the old cafeteria chair as he pointed towards the innocent emo boy who had everyone's eyes on him. Hyunjin felt like trash. Jisung looked up from his spot and immediately looked down before getting up and running out of the cafeteria with his stuff. “There's your chance Hyunjin. Go out there and do what i tell you to do or else I'll expose your nudes i took while you were changing in the locker room. Everyone will see how small your dick is,” Changbin whispered into his friend's ear and Hyunjin immediately tensed up.

 

“Shut up. I will do it and then you’ll have to delete those homo pictures of me.” Changbin smirked and sat back down, looking at Hyunjin expectantly. Hyunjin only clicked his tongue and got up, grabbing his stuff before walking out of the cafeteria. Fuck Changbin, Hyunjin thought his dick was decent sized, definitely not small.

 

Thank the heavens, he saw Jisung just about to exit the dull building, then Hyunjin quickly ran over to him, calling out his name. Jisung turned around quickly, his eyes looking more fragile than glass and Hyunjin didn’t want anything more but to love him. His dark blue hair messy, Hyunjin wanted to run his fingers through the boy’s strands of hair and fix it. His make up a bit ruined, but he still looked hot.

 

“I’m not mean! Clearly, both of you are...” Jisung exclaimed at first, voice dying and wavering as he got less confident towards the taller male, biting down on his bottom lip to trap the tears that dared to escape. Honestly, Hyunjin was startled from Jisung’s sudden outburst. Gaining confidence, with no shits about what people thought of this, Hyunjin walked towards the emo boy and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, embracing him softly, whispering friendly comforting words into his ear. Surprised, Jisung looked up at Hyunjin, staring into his deep brown orbs for a hint, a hint that this was all a joke. But no, it felt sincere and Hyunjin looked at him so fondly, so he hugged back, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, burying his face into his chest. Although they were strangers to each other, it felt warm and normal, how home should feel like.

 

“Hey Jisung, do you want to be.. Well, friends? I’ll protect you no matter what,” Hyunjin whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Jisung looks up again and blinks, looking to the side were people were taking pictures and gossiping. Even the busty babe that was talking to Hyunjin earlier was there, looking disgusted. Even more disgusted once they made eye contact. “Don’t pay attention to them, I’ll protect you, remember Han Jisung.” Jisung nods and pulls away, not wanting to cause a bigger scene. He’s not sure why he’s giving in easily to one of the school’s bullies. Was he actually a bully? Or did he just want to fit in with everyone? Whatever it was, Jisung couldn’t help but give Hyunjin a chance.

 

“Yeah… Let’s be friends Hwang Hyunjin.” Hyunjin smiled brightly and hugged his new friend once more before pulling away. Curse the damn bell, but they promised each other that they will meet after school.

 

\------------

 

“Hyunjin, you’re smoother than I thought,” Changbin said as he took a seat next to the younger male, taking out his very expensive phone to show a video that someone recorded earlier, it was Hyunjin and Jisung hugging. Hyunjin clicked his tongue and shoved the phone away from his face. “Disgusting, right?” Before the younger could say anything, the teacher had interrupted them, gathering the class’s full attention. Next to her stood a small boy, probably a bit taller than Changbin but he was definitely more attractive than Changbin. He was cute, freckles were splattered across his cheeks like the stars in a night sky, his blonde hair made him look more like a literal angel. “Fuck,” Changbin cursed under his breath, his cheeks tainting a hue of red. Maybe this was Changbin’s gay awakening, Hyunjin smiled mentally and hoped that this new boy could change Changbin into a better person.

 

“Thought you were straight,” Hyunjin whispered.

 

“You know what, fuck you. I’m straighter than your penis will ever be.” Hyunjin snorted and turned his attention back to the angelic boy who was now introducing himself in a very unexpected deep voice. Kind of funny actually, literally, almost everyone gasped at his deep ass voice, but also, he had an australian accent, like holy chicken… Hyunjin gave Changbin one last look. Yeah, he looked fucked.

 

“Imagine if he was gay...” Hyunjin tested.

 

“Hyunjin just… Shut the fuck up, okay?” Changbin said in a stern voice, he clearly thought Felix was a literal angel too. His face expressions amused Hyunjin to the max, especially when it was declared that Felix would be sitting in front of the pair.

 

“Alright boss,” Hyunjin sighed and gave Changbin a soft pat on his head. Once Felix made it to his seat, he smiled at the pair and god, Hyunjin just wants to adopt him and Changbin, well… Let’s just say there’s a war going on in his tiny head.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was in my emo feels, and just tried to entertain myself with something new. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this,, you let me know what you think, idk. Also, dw im still working on my hyunlix chat fic,,


End file.
